


Not Quite the Same

by HazelBite



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/424614">In Another Life</a> this time told from Ed's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #11: gardenias.

"Brother! Don't forget a gift for Noah!" Al yelled as Ed hurried out the door. If only Al didn't find the need to remind him about it every few seconds.

She likes gardenias, Al had said earlier that morning and Ed kept the thought in mind as he walked down the street. He set a slow pace so he could look at his surroundings he passed by. They had just moved to the area few days before so it took some questions posed to the locals on the street before he found the nearest flower shop.

Ed stood in front of it for a moment thinking that he would have missed it entirely if not for the directions given. From the outside, it was quite unassuming, a small place squeezed in between two taller buildings, almost like an afterthought. From what he could tell it looked nice enough.

The door was ajar already so Ed quietly let himself in making his way between tables crowded with greenery. He glanced around having no idea where to start looking when he caught sight of the counter near the back. As he approached he noticed someone bent over a book, blond hair obscuring their face and he hesitated, not wanting to interrupt.

Then the man looked up and for the life of him Ed couldn't remember what kind of flower Al had told him to get because it was him and, at the same time, not him. Either way, it was a face he had never expected to see again.

Realizing that he was probably gaping like an idiot, Ed managed to stammer out that he needed a gift but he hardly heard a word that was being said to him in return as he took in as much as could about the other man without being obvious.

Even though they looked exactly the same, this version of Russell held himself differently; more confidently, like he knew his place in the world and was completely content with where he was. He also didn't look at Ed the same way, which Ed felt was some kind of a relief because it would help separate the two in his mind. Nevertheless, he found himself missing the knowing smiles and piercing looks.

And when he spoke it was with none of the teasing quality that Ed was used to but that still didn't quite separate this man from the one he had left behind.

Ed barely registered the conversation about flowers, not even realizing with type he was picking and whether or not they were the ones Al said to get.

Damn this other one for standing there, looking so much like him that it hurt. Ed couldn't stand it much longer, the more he was in this one's presence, the more memories of his Russell came flooding back and he felt he needed to leave before he made a fool of himself, if he hadn't already. He was sure the other man must have thought he was mad.

And then he asked for his name and Ed paused on his way out where he had almost been free from the stifling emotions he never knew he carried. Ed had no choice to but to give it and it was this, more than anything, that pained him and he wondered if the other boy had noticed.

Without a backward glance, Ed hurried out of the shop.

Ed could only think of his recent encounter for the rest of the week even while he tried to act as though nothing was bothering him, especially for Noah sake; he didn't want to ruin her birthday. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of Russell or his look-alike from his mind.

And at night, his thoughts always drifted back to that good-bye, that last kiss in Central amidst the ruined buildings and smoky haze, that last time he had seen Russell. Until now.

Ed always woke feeling empty and confused.

He knew Al and Noah had noticed this distraction but they were gracious and didn't mention it until Al finally got fed up with him.

"You should get some fresh air brother, you've been moping around all week," Al told him and though he didn't say so, Ed knew his brother was right.

Al all but shoved him out the front door and Ed found his feet taking the same path he took a week ago, leading him to the one place he thought he could avoid.

Just stepping inside calmed him somewhat and the welcoming smile from the other man made him feel like maybe stopping by wasn't such a bad idea after all.

He smiled back nervously, not having planned what to say and was glad when the other boy took pity on him and invited him inside.


End file.
